1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical equipment and an electrocautery instrument in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Varicose veins are blood vessels that have become twisted and swollen when their one-way valves are compromised or when the vein wall weakens. As people grow older, the likelihood of having large and/or smaller varicose and spider veins increases. In fact, varicose and spider veins affect over half the population by age 55 and is linked to factors such as heredity, pregnancy, estrogen medications, prolonged standing or sitting, sedentary lifestyle, and injury to the legs. Left untreated, varicose veins can cause pain, swelling, phlebitis, chronic skin ulcers, and potentially life-threatening blood clots. Unsightly and embarrassing spider veins, on the other hand, are not dangerous and are simply enlarged venules.
Though benign, many individuals desire treatment of spider veins because of their appearance. Traditional treatment has consisted of sclerotherapy, which involves injecting a small amount of a mild sclerosing solution into the affected veins. Many different kinds of chemical solutions have been used for this purpose, including hypersonic sodium chloride, sodium morrhuate, sodium tetradecyl sulfate, polilocanol, sclerodex-dextroject, chromated glycerin and polyiodide Iodine to name a few. Treated veins gradually disappear over one to six months. It frequently takes several sessions to provide the most effective results. Unfortunately, sclerotherapy treatments are not effective for larger varicose veins, which require more aggressive treatment.
Another approach is to obliterate the spider veins directly with the laser. Although this treatment can be successful, there is a significant risk of scarring. In addition, the equipment is very expensive.
Therefore, there exists a need for a relatively inexpensive non-invasive procedure for treating spider veins. Moreover, there is an existing need for a device that can destroy the target veins without causing collateral damage to neighboring tissue.